Storytime with Barney Special Edition
'''Storytime with Barney (video) '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 5, 2002. Plot: Barney and their friends have a sleepover at Tosha's house and have lots of fun with singing songs and telling stories. Cast and Stories: #Barney #Mario #Whitney #Beth #Kami #Scott #Angela #Gianna #Sarah #Tony #Nick #Collen #Jamel #Squirrel (CGI) #Worms (CGI) #Ladybugs (CGI) #Flowers (CGI) #Blue Jays (CGI) #Eggs (CGI) #Bumblebees (CGI) #Raccoon (CGI) #Butterflies (CGI) #Crickets (CGI) #Chipmunk (CGI) #The Cow Jumped Over the Moon #Ms. Turner #Booker T. Bookworm #Stella the Storyteller #Mother Goose #Clarence the Goose #Tosha's Mom #Tosha's Dad #Kevin and Kyle #Grandad Richards #Nana #Aunt Molly #Aunt Sally #Mr. Tenagain #Twynkle the Elf #King #Old King Cole #Queen of Hearts #Humpty Dumpty #Proffessor Tinkerputt #Mr. Peekaboo #Mrs Peekaboo #Bartholomew the Parrot #Frosty the Snowman #Twinken #Min #Shawn #Tina #Micheal #Derek #Tosha #Jason #Juan #Kenneth #Carlos #Julie #David #Kathy #Luci #Jorde #Mr Pizza #Pierre #Darcy #Ms Jones #Burke #Shene #Tiffany #Mr. Phill #George #Sandra #Mr. Smith #Bill #Fred #Firefighter Dave #Devyn #Reesa #Luis #Damitri #Damara #Brooke #Mrs. Saunders #James Turner #Rainbow Beard #Farmer Henderson #Farmer Dooley #Patty #Greg Murray #Fergus McClaren #Lesley Chudnow #Efei Almani #Gloria Chen #Abundio Ortiz #Rebecca Garcia #Mr. Deliveryman #David #Mr. Bear #Becky Keenan #Douglas Burks #Tomie dePaloa #Maureen Modine #Joe Scruggs #Joe Ferguson #Jordan Kauffman #Ella Jenkins #Stephanie #Frank Crim #Cambodian Dancers #Reggie the Deliveryman #Marvin Johnson #Mica Johnson #Dr. TickTock #Mateo #Mr. MacRooney #The Marching Band Musicians #Riders In The Sky #Aunt Rachel #Uncle Bob #Miss Rosa #Andrew #Mark #Ashley and Alissa's Grandmother #Ashley and Alissa's Mom #Mee-Ma #Pop-Pop #Zelda the Zookeeper #Officer Thompson #Firefighter Berkeley #Firefighter Vandever #Ms. Crisp #Ms Kepler #Ken Reightler #Meebee #Robot #Miss Pennypacker #Becky #Maurice the Magician #Monty the Mountie #Paloma #Debra the Delivery Lady #Mr Cannoli #Mr. Bouffant #Miss Marigold #Mr. Green #Phil #Lady #Mr. Forbs #Police Man Dave #Fisherman #Edi the Zebra #Anna Maria #Mr. Kerley #Dr. Kovacs #Mr. Brown #Yoshi #Douglas #Rhonda #Jack #Zack #Sean #Firefighter Bill #Ashley #Ashley Mom #Dr. Campbell #Officer Mike #The Zookeeper #Dr. Russel #Nurse Julie #Miss Patty #Alex #The Hostess #David #Dennis #Zach #Chris #Amy #Lauren #Hannah #Robert #Stephen #Keesha #Linda #Danny #Kim #Emily #Jeff #Chip #Jill #Perry #Ashley #Alissa #Kristen #Jesse #Rebecca #Maria #Curtis #Jason #Jeffrey #Amy #Adam #Michael and Amy's Mom #Michael and Amy's Dad #Mrs. Claus #Santa Claus #Tina and Luci's Mom #the Bear #Jennifer #Joseph #A.J. #Adams Mother #Mr Boyd #Ms. Stevens #Kelly #The Winkster #Marching Band Musicians #Monkeys #Clowns #Teddy Bears #Cody Newton #Abby Newton #Marcella #Grandpa Greenfield #Grandma Greenfield #Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch #Baby Fig #Mr. Millet #Dad #Mom #The Collector #The Juggler #Stanley Stillz #Policeman #Parade Stilt Walkers #Sousaphone Player #Woman with Hat #The Waiter #Maitre D' #Waiters #Chez Snobbe Delivery Man #Circus Clowns #Trapeze #Acrobatic Biycle #Chineese Pole #Contertionist #Trampolinist/Teeter Board Pusher #Teeter Board Flyer #Teeter Board Pusher #Teeter Board Spotter #Female Wire Walker #Tony #Rachel #Cindy #Kevin #Hannah's Mom #Hannah's Dad #Santa Claus #Mrs. Claus #Ballerina #Choir Master #Bell Choir #Carolers #Debi #Wee Willie Winkie #Blue Jay #Jack #Jill #Murray the Web-Surfing Mouse #Little Dog #The Wolf #Andy #Penny #Jessica #Justin #Mr. Sign #The Guard #Knights in Shining Armor #The King - Derrick J. Graves #Pop Wheelys #Darnell #Kevin #Grammy Phillips #Grandpa Phillips #Miss Vera Goode #Baxter #Juggler/Balloon Artist #Magician #Mike #Donny #Sarah #Gina #Mrs. Dooley #Mr. Barnes #Lily the Librarian #Mrs. Wilson #Princess Zuleeka #Serena the Mermaid #Maynard the Magician #Horrible Harry the Giant #The King #The Queen #Alex #Little Miss Muffet #Susan Frazier #Simon Willats #Freddy Morgan #Larry Spencer #Nathan Frazier #Mary Lyons #Robert Meadows #Kater Aberger #John Peter Lacosta #Alicia Caesar #Kelly F. Bender #Melinda Lea'l #Rene' Mungia #Orlando Rojas #Rick Walker #Jacklyn #Matthew #Anna #Pigeon #Puppy Dog #Squirrel #Kittycat #Firefly #Mother Possum & her babies #Brown Beaver #Mr. Moose #Fox #Owl #Brown Bear #Racoon #Chipmunk #Turtle #Dear #Miss Duffy #Mr. Steele #Officer Phillips #Miss Jo #French #trombone #trumpet #trumpet #tuba #Gianna's Mother #Gianna's Father #Gianna's Sister #Gianna's Brother #Whitney's Grandma #Whitney's Grandpa #Mario's Mother #Mario's Father #Mario's Brother #Nick's Father #Three Little Pigs #Jump Jump Jump #Johnny Appleseed #Chicken Little #The Cricket & The Mouse #Roly Poly Rice Ball #Goldilocks and the Three Bears #The Queens Contest #Just One More Thing #The Gingerbread Boy #Carrot Tops & Carrot Bottoms #The Ugly Duckling #Three Billy Goats Gruff #The Giants #Tug-a-War #The City Mouse and The Country Mouse #Billy and the Spoon #Pig Tales #The Lion and the Mouse #The Kings Minstrel #The Walnut Tree #The Little Porridge Pot #The Turtle & The Beaver #The Big Cheese #The Turnip #The Shoemaker and the Elves #Ooka and the Whale #Big Boo and Little Hoo #The Mirror #First Day at School #No More Fuzzles #All By Myself #The Turtle Who Lost His Shell #Red Sneakers #The Birthday Cake #The Duck That Wouldn't Swim #Three Little Birds #The Bridge #Chanticleer and the Cat #The Fisherman and His Wife #Nightie Nite #Bahran and the Snake King Part 1 and 11 #Kantchill and the Deep Hole #The Lazy People #The Sillybillies #Jaun Pan #Strong Women #Growing Up #Kantchill and the Grape #The Flute #The Bad Apple #The Stonecutter #What Was That #Let's Go Camping #The Ants and the Grasshopper #The Tortoise and the Hare #Animals are Family #Little Red Riding Hood #The Noodle Boy #The Little Red Hen #Kitty Caught a Caterpillar #Emmit the Elephant Joins the Band #Luci's Dinosaur Dream #The Big Green Hairy Monster #The Ant and the Crumb #Mr. Toodles and the Spooky Old House (via radio) #Good Night Owl #Our Silly Book #Mr. Circle #Getting the Goats Out of the Garden #Ten, Nine, Eight #Imagination Island #Jack and the Beanstalk #Paolo and Louis: The Two Brothers #Moo Moo, Cluck Cluck, Tweet Tweet Tweet #Harry the Dirty Dog #The Lonely Little Number #Charlie Needs a Cloak #The Little Engine That Could #The Treasure of Coco Island #Rumpelstiltskin #Rapunzel #The Elephant and the Mouse #The Big Red Clock That Lost Its "Tick Tock" #The Family Quilt #Paul Bunyan #The Wind and the Sun #The Baby Sister #The Princess and the Frog #Turtles #The Little Egg Girl #The Goose That Laid the Golden Egg #Belling the Cat #The Dog and His Shadow #A Young Girl Who Lived in a Shoe #The Rainforest #Glenda and the Wheelbarrow #Stone Soup #Taking Turns #Be Yourself #The Floodledoops #The Lonely Princess #Alice in Wonderland #The Princess and the Pea #The Sharing Hen #The Land of Make-Believe #The One and Only, One of a Kind Higgledy Piggledy Pear Tree #Camping on a Dark Night #The Little Boy Couldn't Fall Asleep #Little Bo Peep #Little Boy Blue #I Had a Little Hen #Hickety Pickety #The Sleeping Princess #Old King Cole #Three Little Kittens #The Women Who Flew #Dancing with Daddy #Animals in the Park #The Girl Who Cried Wolf #The Just Right At the Restaurant #Pandora's Box #The Princess Without a Song to Sing #The Popcorn Pot #The Princess and the Magic Words #Bedtime Story #Little Red Rockin Hood #Little Star #The Little Star that Fell from the Sky #Cinderella #The Emperor's Contest #The Chase #Once Upon a Moon #The Sword in the Sandbox #The Great-Great Grandfater #The Princess and the Color Purple #Aladdin #The Tailor and the Spider #The Reluctant Dragon #Princess Pumpernickel #The Nightingale #King Midas #The Nutcracker #The Night Before Christmas #Snow White #Puss in Boots #Beauty and The Beast #The Golden Goose #Town Musicians of Bremen #Sleeping Beauty #The Juniper Tree (fairy tale) #Its Snack Time #The Red Shoes (fairy tale) #Frau Holle #The Tinderbox #The Wild Swans #The Fir-Tree #The Galoshes of Fortune #The Most Incredible Thing #The Glass Coffin #The Crystal Ball (fairy tale) #The Duration of Life (fairy tale) #Ole Lukøje #Cupid and Psyche #The Elf Mound #The Two Brothers #The Selfish Giant #The Cat's Elopement #The Singing Bone #The Ice-Maiden #The Garden of Paradise #The Shepherdess and the Chimney Sweep #A Christmas Carol #The Snowman (fairy tale) #The Story of a Mother #The Fox and the Crow (Aesop) #The Teapot #Gold-Tree and Silver-Tree #The Golden Key #The Angel (fairy tale) #Golden Treasure #The Sweethearts; or, The Top and the Ball #Don Joseph Pear Trivia: *The story Let's Go Camping from Campfire Sing Along was told again in this video. *This is the second home video at Tosha's House. The first being Imagination Island *This is the third and final appearances of Tosha's Family. *The last home video to have David Bernard Wolf a music director. He would compose the music for some other home videos such as Barney's Adventure Bus, It's Time for Counting, Sing and Dance with Barney, and Round and Round We Go. However, in It's Time for Counting, he is uncredited. *The first home video in which Dean Wendt voices Barney. *The Barney costume in "BJ Really Cool House". *The Barney voice in "BJ Really Cool House". *Kami wear a same clothes in "BJ Really Cool House". *Sarah wear a same clothes in "BJ Really Cool House". *Beth wear a same clothes in "BJ Really Cool House". *Tony wear a same clothes in "BJ Really Cool House". *Angela wear a same clothes in "Come Blow Your Horn". *Nick wear a same clothes in "Come Blow Your Horn". *Gianna wear a same clothes in "Come Blow Your Horn". *Scott wear a same clothes in "Play for Exercise", and "Spring Into Fun". *Whitney wear a same clothes in "Numbers Numbers". *Mario wear a same clothes in "Numbers Numbers". *Jamel wear a same clothes in "Stop Go". *Collen wear a same clothes in "A New Friend". *Stella wear the same clothes in "It's Tradition", "What a World We Share", and "The Best of Barney". *Even though Baby Bop and BJ don't appear in this video, Baby Bop and BJ are briefly mentioned in the beginning of the Red Sneakers story. *Pia Manalo (who plays Min) in the TV Series made a special guest appearance in the Goldilocks and the Three Bears story voicing Goldilocks. *The Stories from this series The Turtle Who Lost His Shell, Zoomba in Toyland (Bedtime with Barney) would later be used for books and cassettes and Nighty Night with Barney would later come in a promotional audio cassette that would come with the Bedtime with Barney dolls. Also, Just One More Thing would later go on as an actual story in Barney's Good Day, Good Night. *Pictures from "Season 1", "Season 2", "Season 3", "Season 4", "Season 5", and "Season 6" are shown in Tosha's scrapbook. *The first barney home video were season 7-13 barney doll is used. *At the end of the Barney doll. wears a sheepy hat and holding a book called "Mother Goose". End Credits Music *The Ugly Duckling *The Gingerbread Boy *Three Billy Goats Gruff *The Lion and the Mouse *The Porridge Pot *Chicken Little STORYTIME with Barney Previews 2002 Opening: #FBI/Interpol Warning Screen #Hit Entertainment Logo #Angelina Ballerina videos (Rose Fairy Princess / and Angelina in the Wings) Preview #Kipper Amazing Discoveries Preview #The Wiggles Dorothys Magical Birthday Preview #Bob the Builder Bob Saves the Day Preview #Round and Round We Go Preview #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 7 Version)/Storytime with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Hit Entertainment Logo #Barney's Move N Groove Dance Mat Commercial Promo #Chuck e Cheese Commercial Promo #Hit Entertainment Logo 2003: Opening #Warning Screen #Wanner Home Video Logo #PBS Kids Videos Logo #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 7 Version) / Storytime with Barney Title Card Closing #Visit PBS Online at pbskids.org screen Bumper #Put a Smile On (Instrumental) #Keep Your Sneeze To Yourself (Instrumental) #End Credits #Hit Entertainment Logo #Connecticutt Public Televison Logo #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #PBS Kids Videos Logo